kallestromfandomcom-20200214-history
Kallestrom Dynasty Wiki
The Källeström Dynasty Welcome to the chronicles and conquests of the Källeström Dynasty in the Fantasy Flight roleplaying game Rogue Trader. This page will chart the voyages of Lord Captain Konrad Källeström and the crew of the Consul of Terra as they venture into the Koronus Expanse in search of untold wealth and glory. Lord Captain's Journal ffg 'Ship's Crew' The Consul of Terra is a vast vessel cradling thousands of souls safely through the void. Among these are a few exceptional individuals without whom, the ship could not extend the light of Emperor to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. 'Konrad Källeström' : Main article: Konrad Källeström Konrad is the 29 year old Scintilla born Rogue Trader, and Lord Captain of the Consul of Terra. A highly intelligent, charismatic and calculating scion of a well established Calixan trading dynasty, he has succeeded his father as the holder of the Imperial warrant of trader in 816.M41. With this newly acquired freedom and power he and his crew have ventured into the Koronus Expanse where Konrad strives for personal glory, to uncover the secrets of the galaxy and to extend his families political and financial influence. 'Jarrion Torque' First Office Jarrion Torque is the product of a noble upbringing and acts primarily as Seneschal aboard the Consul of Terra. He possesses a shrewd business mind and is a highly skilled diplomat and negotiator. His knowledge of the xenos species that inhabit the Expanse has served his Lord Captain well on numerous occasions. Although not officially tasked with security aboard ship, his ever-growing network of agents ensures that very little avoids his attention. 'Alezander Devino' Hailing from the Calixan death world Phyrr, Alezander functions as Arch Militant, commander of security and primary ship's gunner. Once a bounty hunter active on Scintilla, he is a strong an uncompromising officer letting little stand in the way of achieving his mission. Alezander is the iron fist used to crush the enemies of his master. 'Egor Humax' Egor holds the rank of Void Master, Flight Marshal and acts as the ship's chief pilot. Utterly loyal, his finesse at the helm of a vessel is unequalled in skill amongst any other in the employ of the Källeström Dynasty. 'Al Jubal' Master Jubal is the ageing and physically frail member of the Great Navigator Houses of the Navis Nobilite. Although he steers clear of delving too deeply into his past, he has a natural affinity with the mysteries of traversing the warp and has served the Källeström Dynasty well as a trusted advisor for over 80 years. 'Lady Solokov' The mysterious sanctioned astropath transcendent hailing from the Fenksworld aristocracy; she is a woman of few words. The true extent of her powers is as yet unknown, but she functions as a skilled conduit for communications between the vastness of the Koronus Expanse. 'Adept Prime' : Main article: Adept Prime Born Severus Cortez on the war-world of Petrah VI, between the Cadian System and the Mechanicus forge worlds at Stygies, he joined the Machine Cult at a young age. In 799.M41 he transferred to the Consul of Terra where he acts as explorator and ship's tech priest under the designation of Adept Prime. His expertise in the mysteries of the Machine Spirit ensures the smooth functioning of the ship's vital systems. He possesses a vast intellect and an encyclopedic knowledge covering a wide variety of subjects, specialising primarily in weapons technomancy. 'Allies' 'Lynara Cobolt' : Main article: Captain Lynara Cobolt Captain Lynara Cobolt is the commanding officer of the armed transport vessel, the Penance of Iocanthos. An impeccably dressed and softly spoken women, she is of an unknown age due to the rejuvenat treatments she receives. Lynara is a harsh ships mistress and utterly intollerant of any sign of dissent amongst her crew. Following the espace of the Yu'Vath Star Fortress with the aid of the Consul of Terra, she has sworn an oath of fealty to and is employed by the Källeström Dynasty to assist with the salage and transport of merchandise and salvage 'Rickard Tsanthos' : Main article: Rickard Tsanthos Rickard Tsanthos is a weapons and supplies dealer operating from in the merchant's quarter of Footfall. A self-made man, Tsanthos does not engage in conversation about his past, or the origins of his merchandise. He has a contract with the Källeström family to source and supply weapons and equipment in exchange for first refusal on salvaged weapons tech offered for sale. 'Adversaries' 'The Ecclesiarchy' : Main article: The Ecclesiarchy nh 'Fel Dynasty' : Main article: The Fel Dynasty hjh 'Trade Operations' The Kallestrom family have expanded their influence into the Koronus Expanse establishing a centre of operations aboard the vast Imperial outpost at Port Wander. Following the discovery and salvage of the lost vessel Righteous Path, Konrad Kallestrom has filed a writ of claim to Magoros System, where he hopes to establish a permanent presence. In the year .... Grand Petition of Renunciation Category:Browse